Stick on You
by roxy-san
Summary: AU ichiruki. Rukia and Ichigo are sent to the real world to kill some hollows. However, things changed and they are now stuck in the world. With their constant bickering and bad introduction from the start, will they survive? Please r & r. chap 6 edited
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Disclaimer: I'm not kubo therefore, I'm not the creator of bleach therefore bleach is not mine.

**Chapter one: Mission 1**

'That's the end of the day'

Once sensei said those words, Rukia gently put Sode no Shirayuki back into her guard, she got up and headed out of the class. Although she graduated years ago, she still liked attending classes to brush up on her skills.

She decided walk around to the garden for a while before it was time to go to Karakura Town to kill some hollows. She has recently been posted there, it'll be her first time killing hollows by herself. She's kind of nervous going by herself.

She had joined 13 division 40 years ago, many things happened then. Like the death of Kaien dono and Miyako dono and other comrades. It was all her fault. Just thinking of that situation made her tears welled up in her eyes again as she quickly wiped them off. She had caused great unhappiness in the 13 division and the guilt is still weighing her down. Ukitake was nice enough to treat her the same as before and never blamed her for what she had done. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard and solid, almost losing her balance. The irritated person stormed off, yelling at her.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! GEEZ!"

"huh?"

"I SAID, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Before she could recover, the person walked off, with his back was facing her so she couldn't see his face but she took note of the bright orange hair. Afterall, it wasn't hard to notice that bright orange hair.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you have been asked to be at Captain Ukitake office immediately." She turned around to see Mizaki, a fellow squad member.

"I'll be there in a minute." She got up and shunpo there.

"Kuchiki Rukia reporting." She politely kneeled in front of her captain.

"Rukia, I would like you to meet Kurosaki Ichigo, he's our new member of our division."

She got up and stared at the new boy, he was about 175 cm in height and is rather well-built, he has an ever frowning expression on his face and bright orange hair. He looks just like _him_. Wait, orange hair?

"Look alot like him don't you think?" Ukitake smiled, who knew what Rukia was thinking about.

"Hey! Aren't you that bitch walking idly around the freakin' garden?" Ichigo said, irritated.

So it was this guy from earlier. _Is he still irritated that I bumped into him?_

'Yeah, so what? You got a problem?' Rukia replied coolly.

'Yes, and-'

Ichigo received a punch before he could finished his sentence .

"Anyway," Ukitake continued, ignoring Ichigo's swears and insults thrown at Rukia and Rukia retaliating to it. "This boy is a new soul from Karakura, due to his overwhelming powers. He quickly graduated and became an official Shinigami and therefore, was transferred over here. As you know, it's your first time there, I thought you'll be nevous getting into a new environment and I thought he could show you the town."

Rukia, who just settled herself with Ichigo, (ichigo lost by the way) was shocked by that statement. She was grateful that Ukitake had so kindly thought of her, but still..

"Why him?"

"It is because he is the most suitable companion for you and as I told you, he just died. Say, one month ago so the Karakura should not have changed much in a month." Ukitake smiled.

"Che, why should I go?" Ichigo resorted.

"Because you're under my division and therefore, you have to obey my instructions."

"Hmph, as if I'll listen to you."

"Will you show some respect to Ukitake taichou you insolent brat." Rukia shot back at him, showing him her death glare.

"I don't see you showing any respect" Ichigo resorted.

"What did you say?"

"I'll open the inbetween dimension soon so that you two can go." Ukitake interfere their argument before it gets out of hand. "Get everything you need packed and come down in 10 minutes." With that, he flash stepped his way out.

"Ugh, I can't believe you are my partner seriously." Rukia said with distaste.

"Me too" Ichigo said and they both parted ways.

This is the very first fanfiction I made. I hope it's alright. . I hope people will read and review so that I'll be able to clear some mistakes. Comments and constructive critics are appreciated. )

Edited a few things too.


	2. Chapter 2: Karakura

Disclaimer: Yes yes, bleach is not mine

Disclaimer: Yes yes, bleach is not mine. Kubo made it, yeah..sniff..I don't own any bleach manga too. T-T

**25/4/09 EDIT-Please note, I have done quite a few changes to this chapter as of this date. Please do read it again because these developments are crucial for later chapters.**

**Reviews are love**

Previous chapter

"_I'll open the inbetween dimension soon so that you two can go." Ukitake interfere their argument before it gets out of hand. "Get everything you need packed and come down in 10 minutes." With that, he flash stepped his way out._

"_Ugh, I can't believe you are my partner seriously." Rukia said with distaste._

"_Me too" Ichigo said and they both parted ways._

* * *

"Argh, where could she go to?" Ichigo thought to himself, growing impatient every minute. The inbetween dimension is going to open soon and Rukia wasn't anywhere to be found. Now that he thought of how he shouted at Rukia and how he say harsh things to her when she didn't offend him. Fucking Keigo for playing a prank on him just now. Just thinking about Keigo pisses him off. Still, it was hard for Ichigo to say sorry, it'll hurt his pride and reputation! But…

"Ukitake, I'll go and look for Rukia." Ichigo said, without explaining why, he left.

"But Ichigo," Ukitake called after him but Ichigo was already out of sight. _Oh that kid_ Ukitake sighed, scratching his head. _It would be interesting to see how their friendship goes._

Meanwhile, Rukia is in front of her brother's door she hesitated a little before knocking. There wasn't any answer.

"Nii sama must be out." Rukia thought to herself. She quickly scribble a note telling her brother that she'll be going to the Karakura to kill some hollows and will not be back for a few days.

"I'll be off nii-sama." She said to the front of his door and she stuck the note onto the door. She looks at the door for the last moment; she is quite disappointed that she couldn't see brother before she leaves but she didn't think he probably wants to see her. Sighing, she turns around to only see Ichigo's chest, she looks up and gives him the annoyed look.

"What is it now?" Rukia said.

"Nothing." Ichigo mumbled and looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"What the..what's the hell wrong with you?" Rukia asked, trying to hide the concern in her tone. Seeing Ichigo character change suddenly is really shocking.

He hesitates, he didn't feel that is was the right time to say he's sorry and quickly change the subject. Turning to face her, he said, "Now look! How late is it? You _know_ we are suppose to get there _before_ 10 minutes."

"Who are you to reprimand at? I'm probably 10 times older than you and you're telling what to do? I not a child Kurosaki Ichigo, I know when to go."

"Gah!" Ichigo said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Whatever."

Without explaining, Rukia started walking away.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"To where Ukitake is you idiot, we got to reach there _before_ 10 minutes right?" Rukia replied with her back facing him as she started flash stepping away.

"Argh." Ichigo said as he follows her.

* * *

"We're here. Sorry we are late." Rukia said, panting, following closing behind is Ichigo, also catching his breath.

"Ah, just in time, the opening is done now, you may go." Ukitake mildly said, waving his arm.

Rukia and Ichigo was about to step in when they heard a high pitched voice.

"Ah! Wait for a moment Kurosaki kun!!" A feminine voice called after him"

He turned around to see Inoue.

"Inoue?"

"I…I wanted to say goodbye and - give – you - this - before you go." Inoue said, gasping for breath and blushing at the same time.

"Oh, thanks Inoue." Ichigo said as he accepted the gift.

"Have a safe trip Kurosaki kun!" Inoue said, smiling.

Ichigo nodded and motioned Rukia to follow her.

"Wait kuchiki! I need to speak to you for a moment please." Ukitake called after her.

"Wait here Ichigo. Yes Ukitake taichou?" Rukia inquired, unsure why her captain would call her.

"Have you told your brother about your mission yet?" Ukitake asked.

"Eh, no.." Rukia said, her eyes downcast.

Ukitake, seeing Rukia's reaction, smiled.

"Don't worry Kuchiki, I will do it for you." He said, smiling. When he said that, Rukia instantly bowed.

"Thank you very much Captain Ukitake."

Ukitake chuckled. "Don't worry too much Kuchiki, just do your best."

"Right!"

They entered the Inbetween Dimension with two hell butterflies in front of them.

"Good luck." Ukitake said as they began to fade away.

Inbetween dimension

"Ichigo, who is that girl just now? Your girlfriend?" Rukia teased.

"You mean Inoue? She's just a classmate. Why? Concerned?"

"Hmph. Why should I be jealous? I'm just surprised when I saw her. I didn't believe _Strawberry_ has a girlfriend. I was right then."

"What did you just call me?" Ichigo said, fuming.

"A _Strawberry_." Rukia said, emphasizing on the word Strawberry.

"Don't you every call me that bitch." Ichigo said venomously.

"Whatever you say _Strawberry_." Rukia mischievously smiled.

"Gah! Can't be bothered with you." Ichigo said, feeling defeated. He hated the being called a Strawberry.

They soon reached the end of the tunnel and exited into a bright place.

* * *

Karakura City

Rukia gasped as she shields her eyes from the bright light. She slowly takes in the beautiful view of the city. There are lots of buildings that never seem to end and cars swiftly passing by them. Mothers with their children walking around viewing the toys on display and couples walking together with their hands intertwined with each other. Her eyes shine brightly and a small smile started to grace her lips as she continues to take in the view of the wonderful city that is so strange to her and fascinating at the same time.

"Geez, you don't need to get all excited." Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"Ichigo, what's that big, blue thing? Wow! It's so fast!" Rukia said, completely ignoring Ichigo comment and pointing to the thing.

"It's a car you idiot." Ichigo said, slightly bemused at Rukia's reaction. "Have not seen one before?"

"Oh..no, it's been years since I've been here." Rukia said with her voice drifting, still looking at the things that are called cars.

Ichigo was amused by her reaction. How she changed quickly and to think just a few minutes ago she was serious. _Maybe she's just fascinated by the view._ He thought to himself.

"Oh please, don't act like a 4 year old child. So much for being 10 times older than me. Anyway, we better get going." Ichigo said, walking in front of her.

"Hey! Don't you go ahead of me and who are you calling a four year old child!" Rukia said finally taking her eyes off some cars and tries to keep up with his big steps.

"Then hurry up and act like a mature young lady you idiot." Ichigo said though he thinks that Rukia will never be a young lady.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Rukia shouted as she rushes to Ichigo and steps hard on his foot.

"Bitch!!" Ichigo said, rubbing his sore foot.

"That's for calling me an idiot!" Rukia said as she stuck her tongue out at him and began walking in front of him, humming a tune.

She's so unique, in her own way. Ichigo couldn't help but think of it. Still, he can't help being amused at her child-like side of her. He left a small smile escape his lips before he could stop it.

"Argh, there's no hollows around. We had been waiting for _years_!" Ichigo said, with an irritated tone.

"Be patient you fool, and only an hour passed by. Hollows will turn up soon." Rukia said. 'It takes time, don't tell me you never waited when you went hollow hunting.'

"Che!" Was all Ichigo replied.

After a comfortable companion silence, Ichigo decided it's time.

"Hey," Ichigo started to say, not looking at her.

"What now?" Rukia replied, still keeping a lookout for Hollows and checking her phone every now and then.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rukia confused, as she turns and looks at him.

"Gah! I'm just sorry! Don't ask so many questions." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable.

"Huh." Rukia said, still confused.

"What's with that reply?" Ichigo said, feeling his ego being burst.

"Nothing."

"Argh!" Ichigo said, frustrated. "If you got something to say, spit it out."

"I got nothing to spit out you idiot!" Rukia said, also in an irritate tone to match his. She went back to checking her phone again.

She changes her mood really fast, Ichigo thought, confused. He decided to keep quiet about it. He made a mental note to himself about Rukia strange personality.

"Hey." Rukia said, after a long pause.

"What?" Ichigo replied, saying in a harsh voice, harsher than intended.

"I'm sorry too." She said, and she went back checking her phone again.

Ichigo wanted to resort back but it got caught in his throat instead. He cleared his throat but decided that it's not a right time to say anything, he somehow understands what Rukia meant. Still he knew they have this mutual understanding between them. Expressing without words is what she does.He made a mental note to himself. _It's only the first day you know her and you're already quite close to her._ Ichigo couldn't help but think of it. _It's because you are attracted to her personality and looks. After all, she's pretty._. His inner voice snickered. _Shut up, what do __**you**__ know?_ Ichigo said it in his mind.

"Beep! Beep!" Ichigo and Rukia's phones started ringing.

"2 km South from here and the hollow will be appearing in 10 minutes, let's go Ichigo!" Rukia said as he dragged Ichigo.

"Hey! Wait Rukia! Stop dragging me!" Ichigo said.

--

A/N Hmm, I hope this will clear thing up why Ichigo was harsher than he is in chapter one. I hope it wasn't out of charater. . Please review!! It really keeps me going.

Replies!!

Tarame – Thanks for your review! I really appreciated it. I hope that I improved for this chapter.

Kaoro Tsumi – Thanks!! I'm really glad with your comment! I noticed quite a number of mistakes too. ;)

TeZukAb0ch0u – Thanks for your review! I really hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Also, thanks for telling me how to enable anon readers. )

To anon readers, I already enabled anon reviews so I hope that you could leave a review. XD


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

Chapter 3: An unexpected twist

Disclaimer: Yes, it's kubo's work

_"Beep! Beep!" Ichigo and Rukia's phones started ringing._

_"2 km South from here and the hollow will be appearing in 10 minutes, let's go Ichigo!" Rukia said as both of them flash step there._

**25/4/08 EDIT: Made some changes to the chapters, I hope you would re-read it again. **

--

They had a hard time finishing the hollow and it was a very tough one. As hours went by, there were some more hollows to kill. Soon, it was the end of the day and it was the time to go back to soul society.

"What a day!" Ichigo said, stretching his arms, yawning.

"Cover you mouth when you yawn." Rukia said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever." Ichigo resorted and stretched his body.

"Ukitake said that the entrance to Soul Society is going to open at 11.30pm sharp but it's already 11.40 and it hasn't open yet! Why is this so?" Rukia said, irritated. She checked her phone for the nth time and there are any messages or calls.

"They could have just made a mistake." Ichigo said casually.

"Are you crazy or what? They don't make mistakes like that."

"Beep! Beep!" Rukia's handphone suddenly beeped interrupting their conversation. She hastily flip open her phone and read the message and gasp.

"What the hell!" Rukia swore.

"What?" Ichigo said, alarmed as he snatches her phone from her and read the message.

"There is some problem with the Inbetween Dimension and we have to stay in this world for some time? What the hell? Where are we going to sleep and all that!" Ichigo swore.

"I know! Do you where can we stay?" Rukia asked with her brows furrowed, thinking of a solution.

"I don't know!" Ichigo said as he breathed heavily trying to calm his nerves.

"You know this place well! You should know; I think we have to ask Urahara for this. I doubt he can do anything, seriously. He probably makes things worse for us. I don't really trust him" Rukia said thoughtfully.

"Urahara? Are you mad or something? That freaking guy? Gosh! He was the one of them who is in fault for me dying! There's no way I'm going there again! He's just a greedy man too."

"He's the only chance we got! What do you propose then? Tell me, do we have any other choice?" Rukia said, losing her patience.

"Gah! But I'll never go there again." Ichigo said, but Rukia kicked him and dragged him there before he could say anything.

They shortly arrived to Urahara's shop and knocked not so politely on the door, they thought that probably no one will answer the door as it was 12 midnight already and most people will be asleep at this time but it's worth a try.

"Who is it knocking on the door so late at night?" They heard a voice from the other side of the door followed by the sliding of the door.

"Ah, Kurosaki dono, Kuchiki dono." Tessai said, looking down.

"We need to see Urahara." Rukia replied, as she replied, she needed to strain her neck which made Ichigo snicker to himself.

"Yes Kurosaki san, Kuchiki san, how can I help you?" A voice came from behind Tessai and appearing before them. He has an unshaven face and wears a beach hat that covers his eyes and a fan that covers the rest of his face which made him look suspicious.

"Kurosaki san, Kuchiki san, what brings you here? Need to buy something?" Brightening up at the appearance at the two.

"We need a place to stay and food." Rukia said, getting straight to the point.

"Kuchiki san, I do not have room in my shop however, since I know you two quite well, I'll give you this address to apartment which is up for rent. I know the person who owns it very well. I can make gigai for two of you too" He said, covering his mouth with his fan, hiding under the fan was a mischievous smile.

"Gigai? Whatever for?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, you have to work for your food."

"Oh."

"I think I'll be able to make the gigai in a day time, so you two can go and to the flat first and collect the gigai tomorrow I have the keys with me to the apartment as well. For all of this, you'll follow my orders if I have any, and run errands if necessary"

"What? We are not going to be-" Ichigo began but Rukia punched him in the stomach before he could complete his sentence.

"Right, Urahara."

"I'll go get the keys." Urahara said and disappeared for a while and return with a set of keys.

"No hanky panky in the apartment" Urahara said with a mischievous smile.

--

"This is absurd." Ichigo said looking around the apartment.

It is just a small, simple apartment with a room, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom.

"Don't complain, it's better than not having a place to sleep. He also provided us with gigai too so that we can work and earn money for food. We just have to pay the rent and be obliged to do whatever he wants. It should be easy to handle." Rukia said.

"Easy to handle my ass, what if people who knew me see me again? They'll think I revived from the dead!"

"Don't worry, we'll use the memory modifier or something."

"Gah! What's more, there's only a double bed. How are we suppose to sleep then?"

"Easy, we use pillows as barrier and it's done. We'll think of something tomorrow, I'm tired." Rukia said as she headed into the room.

How can she just be so easy on this? Ichigo thought, it's just not right! Going to bed with a girl, as he thought of this a tint of blush emerge onto his cheeks, he walked over to the bed and see Rukia puffing up a pillow and setting the 'barrier'.

"See, now we're clear, you on the right, and me on the left." Rukia said as she put her sword gently at the side of the bed.

"Ichigo, don't worry, I trust you." Rukia said as she thinks that he needed reassurance before he dared to sleep on the other side. Such an 'innocent' boy really, even though he doesn't look like one.

"Ichigo, do you know where to get clothes?" Rukia asked.

"Can't we get it from Urahara?" Ichigo replied as he also put his sword at the side of the bed.

"I don't think he has any."

"Maybe we could go to my house, as in, I have twin sisters and they're about the same size as you and I hope they didn't throw away my clothes yet, I can take some of them."

"Okay then, now let's sleep, I'm tired. Night." Rukia said as she lie down on the bed. Ichigo reluctantly lie down on the bed. He could hear Rukia breathing evening out and he assumes she is fast asleep. He wonders what it would be like tomorrow, his family is probably still quite sad over his death. Maybe he should say hi to them, but they probably can't see him. They also have to buy necessities like toothbrush and towels. He also has a package to open that Inuoe gave him yesterday. He soon felt his eyelids getting heavy and was soon fast asleep.

--

A/N: I hope it's okay…please read and review. The last chapter received lesser reviews than chapter 1. T-T Please review.

**Thanks to** **tarame** **and** **dOkei for the reviews!! It meant so much to me!! **


	4. Chapter 4: Is this real?

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine

**25/4/08 EDIT: I did major changes to this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Work?**

Sun rays filtered though the curtain, spreading across the room. Rukia woke up as the sun rays was too bright for her to continue sleeping. Where the hell, she thought as she shielded her eyes from the bright rays from the sun. She looked aroung the room and flashes of images from yesterday appeared in her mind. Oh right, she thought, they were stuck here and they were suppose to get the gigai from Urahara and start to find work today.

She slowly got up as to not wake Ichigo up. Rukia looked over and see Ichigo still sleeping soundly but with his knitted eyebrows which made him looks like he's having a bad dream. A small smirk crept into her face. She has never seen anyone eyebrows knitted together even when asleep. She silently laughed to herself. She got up and walks over to the bath room; there are already two new toothbrushes and toothpaste at the small cupboard which also serves as a mirror. She quickly brushes her teeth and washes her face and dried with the towel at the hanger which was also provided.

After she is done, she looked at the clock that was hung on the living room wall. It said 9.30am. It's still early, she thought. She then walk over to the bedroom and peek at Ichigo whether he has woken up yet. He was still sleeping so she decided to 'explore' the house before she wakes Ichigo up. She walks back to the living room and see what is there. There was a television, with sofa, a coffee table and a few magazines and newspapers stacked together. She quickly flipped through the pages of the magazine. Good, she thought, they were last month issues so there might be some jobs that are on offer. She doesn't know what job requirement to have to get these jobs so she decided to ask Ichigo later. She placed the magazine on top of the stack of magazines proceeds to the kitchen.

There was a table with two chairs, and the rest of the appliances which Rukia did not recognise. She decided it was time to wake Ichigo up and walks back to the bedroom. She then took the pillow and hit it hard on Ichigo face. Ichigo stirred a little but it was not enough to wake him up.

"Oi, Ichigo." Rukia said as she took the pillow and hit him again harder than the first time..

"What the" Ichigo said as he sat up dazed and had to blink a few times to get a clearer vision.

"Time to wake up Ichigo, we got to go to Urahara to get our gigai and maybe ask him for breakfast or money."

"Oh. Right." Ichigo said as he rubbed his eyes and slowly got up and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes Ichigo got out of the bathroom to see Rukia waiting patiently on the sofa with her Sode no Shirayuki already attached to her shinigami robes and his Zangetsu lay out beside her. She handed him the magazines silently as he took his seat beside her.

"I found these magazines on the table and wonder whether we could take any of them." Rukia said.

"Right, we'll bring some of these magazine out too and see whether we can get jobs." With this, Ichigo stood up and grabbed Zangetsu and headed out of the door, closely followed by Rukia.

"Ichigo, where are we heading first?" Rukia asked.

"We got to get clothes first before getting the gigai right? So we are heading to my house." Ichigo said, quietly.

"Right." Rukia said and kept quiet, she knew that visiting his family now is still a very hard thing for him as he was only dead for a month.

* * *

They soon reached the foot of the house and Ichigo opened the front gate. The same as always I guess. Ichigo thought. He gestured Rukia to follow him as they pass through the garden and to the back of the house.

"I'll go ahead and check first." Ichigo said, before Rukia could reply, he already jumped up to the on the second floor and stood at the ledge and tried to open it the window. Good, it's open Ichigo thought. He carefully opens the window and slip inside.

"It's alright Rukia, the coast is clear, hurry up and jump." Ichigo said as he stretches his hand out of the window to help Rukia up.

Rukia then jumped quickly and grabbed Ichigo hand. She wobbled a little but manage to not fall on Ichigo.

"Thanks" Rukia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said as he went over to the cupboard.

The house was abnormally quiet. There wasn't a single sound; there was not even the sound of droplets of water dripping from the tap. Maybe they are out, Rukia thought as Ichigo began to find any clothes that he could use.

"Is this your room?" Rukia asked with the genuine curiosity in her voice, looking at his room in wonder.

"Yes, but it's not my room anymore though." Ichigo replied, not looking at her. Rukia waited for Ichigo to continue but he didn't.

After a few moment of awkward silience, Ichigo decided to break the ice.

"Looks like they did not throw away my things yet, which are good, we could use some of these as well." He said as he grabbed a nearby bag and began filling it with clothes, manga, and other things.

"It's a good thing isn't it?" Rukia replied as she looked around the room. She spotted a few photos at the desk and decided to look at them. The photos were when Ichigo was younger, about four to five years old; with a woman who Rukia presumes were his mother and some other graduation photos and special occasions.

"Oi, stop looking at the photos, I don't know where did they came from. I didn't have them there when I was alive."

"I see." Rukia replied, Ichigo did not know what Rukia saw but decided to drop it.

"Let's go to my sister's room, we could borrow some of Yuzu dresses." Ichigo said quietly as he headed out of the room with Rukia following behind.

They opened the door quietly and hope no one inside; they quickly crept in and closed the door quietly.

There are two beds, on opposite walls, one with colourful cartoon design bedsheet the other one is a football design bedsheet. There are also two desks and chair, also with photos on top of it. Rukia went up to look at them, there was one photo frame for Ichigo and the other one is the same woman from the photo in Ichigo's room.

"Oi, hurry up and choose sets of clothes you want, don't take to much, they probably will notice." Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded and went over to choose some clothing and put in the bag as well. Ichigo stood next to her and looked around the room and a small smile crept into his face. After she is done and put them in the bag that Ichigo had provided her with. She turns around only to see Ichigo staring at the wall. His eyes looking very far away, she didn't like it. It made her feel somewhat far away from Ichigo.

"Oi Ichigo." Rukia began.

"What? Oh right." Ichigo snapped out of his trance. He wasn't his usual self, he didn't even retaliate. Rukia found it strange but didn't say anything. They quickly exited the room and went back to Ichigo's room to get out by the window.

Rukia jumped off first and Ichigo took a last look at his old room. He smiled at the photo of his family and jumped off.

* * *

A/N: I actually found this quite a serious chapter. I hope it is okay though. There wasn't much ichiruki interaction. I'll write more in the next chapter, and I hope I could include some fluff or something. ) I hope to get more reviewers for this chapter!! So click the review button. XD

**Special thanks to ****Mochirabbit and LoneIgadzra.**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding jobs

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, it's kubo's work

**Edit 25/4/08: Major major changes to this chapter, I deleted one whole chunk of it. I've decided to change the direction of this story to make it more interesting.**

* * *

"Let's see." Ichigo said, flipping through the pages of the newspaper. They had already went to Urahara's shop and got the gigai. They then went to different toilets situated in Urahara's shop and took a set of clothes from the bags which they had taken from Ichigo's house. Rukia came out wearing a sundress and Ichigo came out with a regular t-shirt and jeans. They then checked that the gigai were functioning properly. They were also given some money by Urahara. He said that they have to return him the money after they have earned some. They quickly thanked Urahara and went out of Urahara's shop. It was already afternoon and they ate at a fast-food restaurant, they decided to rest at the park bench to decide on which place they want to work in."

"There's supermarket, candy shop, electronics store and the fast-food restaurant and a few other stores that needs full-time workers." Ichigo said, flipping to the next page.

"Let's try all of them then." Rukia replied. Ichigo nodded and they stood up and went to the places. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side and all of places they went do not need anymore workers. They tried a few more other places but all of them did not need any too. It was soon evening and their legs feel sore and tired. They were about to give up when Rukia spotted a flyer on the floor. She picked it up and it reads: Bar-workers wanted.

"Hey, let's try this." Rukia said, looking at the flyer. "It looks easy to do and there isn't much qualifications needed."

"Bar workers?" Ichigo frowned, remembering the time he was alive and he remembered seeing drunken men with women in their arms walking out of bars.

"I see we have no choice." Ichigo said, skeptical at the job. "We'll work temporary here first and then find for better jobs. The pay is not bad here too." He added.

"Right, let's go then." Rukia said as they headed towards the bar.

* * *

"Thanks for employing us on this job!" Rukia said as she waved to the bar-owner. Rukia did most of the talking and due to Rukia's professional' acting skills, the owner decided to employ them. Ichigo was just rolling his eyes, wondering where Rukia got her so called 'professional skills' from. Somehow, it reminds him faintly of the horror mangas Yuzu used to read.

However, he was quite annoyed at the conditions to work there. Ichigo needed to wear a suit with a bow tie to serve the customers and for Rukia this short dress. Luckily the owner already made suits and dresses that he got for future workers of his bar. Gosh, this makes him all pissed and irritated. He didn't like the way the owner looks at Rukia too. They'll be starting work at eight and since it is only six plus, they had a one hour to eat before heading back to the bar. He thought as his frown deepened.

Things aren't going to be good..

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter is a bit short but I hope it's acceptable. Please review!

Special thanks to LoneIgadzra, bleachy and AznCutes. Without you all, I wouldn't even write the next chapter! Thank you so so so much!


	6. Chapter 6: Starting jobs and the present

* * *

Disclaimer: It's Kubo's work

Sorry for the late update. I was having writer blocks, and I needed to think of more things to make the story interesting. I hope that the characters in this story are 'in character'.

**Special thanks to reviewers, thank you ever for the lovely reviews.**

**Please review! It gives me motivation to write the next chapter! **

**25/4/08 EDIT: Some changes to this chapter too, hope it's better now.**

* * *

Amazingly, Rukia could attract some customers (with her annoying fake voice and to the surprise of Ichigo) even though there were loads of other big busted and sexy women everywhere. Ichigo thought darkly as he wiped the glasses at the back of the bar, frowning. She probably can handle it since she's a shinigami and all that but still; he couldn't help getting a bit worried for her as she is a girl. He finished wiping the last glass in the kitchen and went into the bar. The whole place was packed with people and there are some people waiting outside trying to get in. The air was thick with smoke and bar-top dancers were dancing to the beat of the loud music and some people got up to dance as well, he looked around and found Rukia.

Rukia, Ichigo observed, at the moment is being forced to drink a glass of beer which she is politely trying to decline. Those guys, Ichigo thought as he made his way to Rukia.

"Hey, stop it." Ichigo growled at the men.

"What's your damn problem?" One of the guys asked. He and his companions are obviously drunk.

"You shouldn't force people to do what they don't want to." He replied coolly.

"Eh? None of your business you jackass." At that statement, Ichigo balled his hands into fists, trying to control his anger.

"Well, it's my business because she is my friend and you are disturbing her so you should just buzz off."

"Why you-" The man began but was cut off by the bar manager.

"Hey! No fighting and stop this nonsense and get back to work!" The bar manager shouted over the loud music playing and with that, Ichigo shot a last glare at the men and walked off signaling Rukia to follow him.

"You don't get cocky because you got away this time." The man shouted, Ichigo just put it at the back of his head. _You should be the one worried, not me. I'm a shinigami, not an ordinary human like you, _he thought and with that he and Rukia went back to work.

* * *

"I'm not going to thank you for helping me a while ago, I could have handled it easily myself." Rukia said after they had done their jobs and was paid. (They were paid quite generously. Especially Rukia who did a very good job, she was paid extra amount.) They also changed out into their normal clothes and were walking back to the apartment.

"I wasn't expecting any anyway." He said with a yawn. "Gosh, I'm so tired. Hope there isn't any hollows to kill tonight and I'm glad that there is no hollow while we were working." He said wiping his eyes.

"I'm glad too, but we mustn't let our guard down. We could take turns in hollow killing if you want." Rukia replied.

"I don't know. If you want to, I'm fine with anything. By the way, we need to get some groceries and a few other things." Ichigo said as he yawned.

"Yeah"

They walked back in silence; it wasn't an awkward silence, but more of companionable silence. Each occupied with their own thoughts and feelings about all these.

They were very tired by the time they reached home. They took turns to use the bathroom (Rukia used it first, Ichigo was being a gentleman.) and got onto the bed without worrying much and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

_It's raining. _Uh, where am I? I feel my body bleeding, it feels heavy. The rain is mixing with my blood and spreading all over the area. _A man stepped over me. _Who is that? _Someone's talking, who is it? He looks familiar.. I could barely keep my eyes open. I'm shouting someone's name, that name is all familiar to me._ The door closes.

My world went black.

I have been saved again..

The next day arrived shortly and the sun rays shone brightly, waking Ichigo up thinking about the dream he had. He could only remember blocks of them, as if it was a memory he once forgotten. He tried his very best to remember the whole dream in order but it seemed impossible. Ichigo was very disturbed by it but he tried to forget it now as he didn't thought a dream is that important.

He checked the time and it was already 10 plus. He then went to wash up and bathe before Rukia wakes up. The night wasn't bad, with only four or five hollows showing up which is already quite little since this part of the Japan was the town of rich souls. Rukia wanted to take turns to kill the hollows (because Ichigo looked tired) but Ichigo wanted to follow her. When he was done washing up, he decided to inspect the apartment since yesterday he did not have time to see everything. It is quite a neat apartment, Ichigo thought. After that, he looked at the clock again and thought that they may have to skip breakfast since it is already quite late and noon is approaching. Plus, Rukia doesn't seem to be showing any signs that she will be waking up soon.

He went back to the room that Rukia and he shared. He looked over to Rukia to see her still sleeping soundly and peacefully. Ichigo was thinking of waking Rukia up but when he imagined what will happen to him if he woke her up, the look on her face and her rage, he thought better of it. Nevertheless, she looked gentle and kind when she is asleep. Somehow, Ichigo always thought that he had known Rukia a long time ago. He doesn't know why he felt that way ever since they met. Was he thinking too much? He asked himself and tried shaking off the thought by thinking of other things.

He planned mentally of what they had to do today and about what to do before Rukia wakes up when he remembered that he hadn't opened the package that Orihime had given him the other day. He slowly unwrap the box to reveal what was inside. There was some rolled-up bandages and some band aids. He wondered why Orihime gave him these things and there was a note and the bottom of the box. It says: Dear Kurosaki kun, I hope this will come to be useful to you. I know you would always get hurt and I would like you to keep these. I have put some of my healing powers in them.

"Wow, what a thoughtful girl. You must be very careless that's why she is giving you these." Rukia said, looking over his shoulder.

"Waah!" Ichigo was shocked to see Rukia peeping over.

"Hey! When did you wake up? I thought you were asleep!"

"Only just, I was asleep then but now I'm not." Rukia said, amused by Ichigo's big reaction.

Rukia's face was so close to his and she doesn't seem to notice. The closeness made him feel uncomfortable and he shifted a little further away from her face.

"Whatever. Go and wash up, we got a lot of things to do today."

"I know that." She said closing her eyes with that, she walked out of the room to get ready while Ichigo put back the bandages and band aids into the box and put it back where he first placed it.

He was still disturbed by the dream but whatever it is, he decided to leave it for now.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
